


Tumblr drabbles~

by DontStalkHaley



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cream Pie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, F/M, Ocean Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, There is equal parts sweet fluff and tender smut, Vaginal Sex, domestic AU, monster fucking, starting a family together, wanted to make the cool and collected horse senpai flustered, we suck and fuck chirons horse cock, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley
Summary: Just a few drabbles of family starting/parenting (for the most part) with some very good Fate boys that I wrote for a friend. I'll keep adding more as i keep writing them for some friends.Edit: Been wrapped up in writing AU drabbles w friends and I don’t know if i feel like posting those bec idk if people would care or understand or what notFeel free to lmk if theres any character drabble you'd like me to do
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader, Ashwatthama | Archer/Reader, Chiron | Archer of Black/Reader, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. NSFW Arjuna adding to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres not enough Arjuna content out there, so I made my Arjuna obsessed friend some food : )

Oh to be Arjunas beautiful and beloved wife, dressed in the finest most beautiful clothes, spending time eating fruit and leisuring on pillows with your husband who’s absolutely smitten with you and watching him teach your children archery and you wonder how you were so lucky to have such a loving husband who makes such a wonderful father to your wonderful children. And after a delicious dinner with your family and after the children are tucked in after he told them a bed time story about adventures.

Then you lay in bed with your husband, resting upon his chest and he tells you he loves you and that this life is perfect and the family the two of you made is perfect and he asks if you’d like another child, knowing children aren’t easy on the body and you’ve blessed him already with some children and he wouldn’t want to put the strain on your body unless you’d like another baby as well. You nod and tell him that you want as much of him to live on after you both are gone in many many years and that anything you may struggle with you know he will always be there to help you. he pressed his lips to yours, pulling you on top of him.

He gently removes your clothes and while you feel a little embarrassed about how your breasts are and your stomach looks after having a few children, he strokes your cheek with his warm thumb, telling you that you’re even more beautiful and sexy than when you had met and that your body's changes were proof of the blessings that you had carried into this world and that he would always love you and your body no matter how it looks. He gently sits up, holding you in his muscular arms, kissing your neck and then all over your face. He praises your beauty and gently prepares you before gently pressing himself inside of you.

You bury your face into his shoulder, arms around his neck and you melt into him. Your cheeks are flushed and he’s so gentle inside of you. This was making love. He was large and hot and firm inside you and while you two often had sex, trying for baby sex always felt different. It was always intimate and felt more romantic and more sensual, more tender. He was only rough with you when you wanted it to be and while a baby could result from any of your sensual endeavors with your husband, they seem to only come from times you try. He pressed one hand to your lower back, pressing him closer to him. You gently remove your face from in his shoulder to gaze into your husbands dark eyes, soft with love. His lips were slightly wet and he was breathing heavily and pressed his forehead to yours. He closed his eyes, his thrusting a little quicker and his breathing picked up.

‘My love’ he murmured into your ear, ‘it’s almost time’. You nod and without leaving you, he gently moves the both of you so you lay under him, your nails gently rake his back as his momentum increased and you knew it wouldn’t be long. One of his arms was under your lower back, propping up your hips and his other hand gently toyed with one of your breasts. He felt incredible inside you as he always did. Breeding sex always hit different. And you could feel your climax starting to build and you let him know and he began picking up speed and momentum even more. His breathing heavy and yours mirroring it. He told you he was so close, that you felt amazing and that he couldn’t wait to see his beloved wife carrying his child again. You nod, telling him he can come and that you’re on the brink yourself. He nodded, hitting his climax as you wrapped your legs around his waist, and your climax only moments later. He pressed his lips to yours, both of you moaning through climaxes. As you both let the high of orgasm ride down, your lips parted and he stroked your cheek gently and gave you a tender, tired smile, his cheeks warm and flushed. You both gently untangled so you could lay back on his chest. He gently runs a hand over your abdomen and asks if you have any idea for baby names and that he loves you so much and that you’re the best wife he could ever ask for and that he had never dreamed of you being such a wonderful mother and that he looks forward to every day with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a SLUT for intimate 'trying for baby' sex so thats what were mostly getting in this fic. 
> 
> because *IM* the writer and *I* decide how the reader/wife gets pregnant!


	2. NSFW Arjuna Family Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this one second so I'm posting it second! this is an AU where Arjuna is a businessman

You had almost been married to Arjuna for three years when you told him you thought that it was time for you two to start your family. You both knew you wanted to have kids and the marriage has been blissful and quite frankly being married to him came easy. He was busy with work, but he was always overjoyed to come home to his lovely house with his beloved wife who always welcomed him home with open arms. He sometimes fretted about leaving you alone for so long, but you always assured him that you love having free time and time to yourself for reading, drawing, cleaning and cooking. 

Life was going so well and the relationship was strong and you both knew you wanted kids so the time felt so right. You were cuddling with him when you told him you wanted to have his baby and his face lit up, eyes wide and a soft smile on his lips. He was close to crying but didn’t let that happen. He nodded, pulling you even closer, kissing your forehead and lips and pulling you as close as he could. You squeaked and laughed as he kissed and nuzzled your neck. He laughed too as he scooped you up in his strong arms and carried you to the bedroom.

You two had sex nearly every night, finding pleasure and comfort in each other’s bodies and company. You both were on the same wave length in bed, him often enjoying being tied up and at your mercy, always trusting you with his body at his most vulnerable. You never betrayed that trust and never would. He wasn’t always open and trusting when you first met, but your honest and gentle and warm heart and good intentions and persistence lead to him opening up. While you would’ve loved to have tied him up and rode his enormous and girthy cock, he wanted it to be more intimate and sensual. 

’I want our child to be made gently, lovingly,’ his cheeks were hot and eyes were soft and bright and warm and you couldn’t deny his request. You both excitedly removed the others clothes before he laid you on your back in the bed, kissing up your body. He started at your thigh, kissing up your abdomen, kissing your breasts and across your collarbone and kissing around your neck until he got to your lips. 

Your fingers tangled into his hair as he kissed you greedily, one hand on your hip and the other caressing your cheek. When your lips parted, both of you were panting. You wanted to pull him back into another kiss, but he instead kissed your neck before working his way back down your body until he was between your legs. He gently spread them, making you blush as you he spread you gently with one hand and he gently inserted a finger into your already wet pussy so he added a second, scissoring them inside of you and causing you to moan. His lips were on your clit, licking and sucking while you writhed in pleasure, moaning his name and gripping the sheets on the bed. 

After a few minutes of him ravishing your pussy, he through you would be prepared to handle him. He slid into your wetness, causing you to moan as he stretched your wet walls. He wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust into you, his cock large enough to make a slight bulge show while he was inside of you. His breathing was heavy and yours was too. He felt so good as he always did. 

‘You’re so wet my princess’ he moaned, cock twitching. ‘I want you to cum’ you cried out and he obliged, filling you with as much of his cum as he could, filling you with as much cum as he could, leaving you both sweaty, panting messes. You groaned a little as you snuggled into him. He kissed your forehead and held you close, stroking your hair and humming until you fell asleep.

Your first child took the longest to conceive. After a week of trying, he seemed to be struck with the realization that he would be a father and his old insecurities hit as he was consumed with anxiety that he would be a bad parent and mess up the child he made with his wonderful wife. 

He was so stressed he had to take a day off of work because he was making himself sick. You spent the day cuddling with him, kissing him, holding him and assuring him that he’d be a wonderful father and that you’ll be there with him every step of the way and you’ll never leave him or your child. After the day of you soothing and tending to him, he seemed to have been doing better and things were back on track. 

After a month of trying twice a day, once before work and once before the two of you went to bed, three times on weekends, he became nervous. He was afraid something was wrong and he wanted both of you to go to a fertility clinic, but you assured him that these things just take time. 

When the test came back positive, you wanted to tell him when he got home but instead you video called him. He was so overwhelmed and overjoyed that he began to cry. He had no anxiety, fear, worry or really emotions at work but his overwhelming joy at the pregnancy made his coworkers alarmed because they’d never seen him be emotional like that before. When he arrived home that night, he brought gifts. He brought you a beautiful, loose dress, your favorite drinks, a cake and for himself, half a dozen parenting books. 

He wanted to take off of work to help support you during the pregnancy but you declined of course. To put him at ease, you video call with him during his lunch break. He dreaded having to travel for work and would send Karna over to check in on you. He wanted to hire a maid and a chef so you would have less to do but you laugh off the idea because you like tending to the house. The smell of cooked meat make you nauseous and he was more than willing to eat nothing but vegetarian meals to make things easier for you. He was more than willing to drop everything and get you anything you needed or wanted. 

The most magical times of the pregnancy for him would be when he would slow dance with you to soft music in gentle lighting while holding you close. He could spend hours laying in bed, spooning you, one arm under your neck and his other arm on your hip, hand gently rubbing the baby bump.

Arjuna took off for almost 2 months when you were getting close to delivery. He had Asclepius on speed dial but he also was willing to get a helicopter to take you to the hospital when your water breaks. You hold his face gently in your hands, laugh and nuzzle him and tell him that there’s no way you’re taking a helicopter. 

When time came and you went into labor, Arjuna was way calmer than you thought he’d be. Internally he was freaking out but he knew that he needed to seem calm for you to be more at easy. He had a go bag ready in the car and drove you carefully and safely to the hospital where Asclepius took you away from him and he basically broke down the door to the delivery room so you could hold his hand. 

It agonized him that you were in pain and he could do nothing to ease your pain but let you squeeze his hand. As soon as the baby was born, Arjuna almost fought Asclepius for him, Asclepius was trying to clean and weigh the baby was was not thrilled at this. 

Arjuna cried again when he held the baby for the first time, his skin dark like his father and with black and shiny hair. Arjuna was so overwhelmed with the blessing of this, his son and you, the blessing of his wife who with him created this blessing. The birth was relatively easy and while Asclepius assured you both that you could go home that night, Arjuna wanted to keep you and the baby there overnight, to ensure nothing would be wrong. You were exhausted and drifted off to sleep while he held you in the hospital bed, the baby resting on a baby bed that was attached to the bed. 

Arjuna has cried more than you and your son combined, overwhelmed with this absolute blessing his life had become. And he lay there, with his wife and first son, wondering how he could’ve ever gotten so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seemed to have done so well with his personality, my Arjuna loving friend I wrote this for drew me a Gawain with a bouquet of flowers for me ^u^
> 
> Also Arjuna would absolutely spare no expense for his lover


	3. NSFW Ash First Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen too much with hot wheels but my god am I thirsty for him. I also had a ton of fun writing this!
> 
> Some domestic AU w Ash!

When you two first got together, Ash wasn’t as careful or gentle in bed but you didn’t mind. He was huge and angry but he liked you and he felt good. As time passed and he fell in love, he became more gentle, more careful. He knew you always liked it a little rough (even if Asclepius wasn’t thrilled doing house calls 3 times a day to repair your guts). He got down fore play to make your body more pliable to accommodate his size and he would let you lead to do what felt comfortable for you. He switched from mostly rough missionary to letting you ride to control the speed. You had helped him quell much of the anger that he had unintentionally took out on your pussy and now he wanted to be careful. You had carried his child and so he felt the need to almost worship you more than before just based on your sacrifices for your family with him.

He almost cried when you told him you were ready to have a baby with him. He had asked you jokingly if he could cream pie you over and over and when you let out a laugh and a smile and told him you’d love to bring his child into the world, his usual demeanor changed. He knew the two of you were serious, but he became so much more maternal and mature, tending to you even more carefully than before. 

Making the baby was starting to be worrisome because he was treating you like you were made of glass. While sitting on his dick one night you had to pull his face in your hands close to yours to look him in the eye and tell him that you trust him and love him and that you want him to flood you with his cum and that you wouldn’t break if he fucked you properly. He obliged and it only took about a week and a half of him flooding you with his cum three times a day for you to get pregnant. 

When the results came back positive, he was so overjoyed that he scooped you up in his arms, gently spinning you until the nausea came and you almost threw up on him. Carrying his child and the strain a baby of that size had on your body worried him so he almost imprisoned Asclepius at the home to ensure you had care even if he wasn’t home.

Asclepius wasn’t thrilled about it so they made a deal that Asclepius would do 3 weekly visits and a visit when ash would be away for over 2 hours. The pregnancy was about average to a normal one with the size and heat being the only two exceptions. 

Ash fretted over the heat, keeping the home as cool as he could to keep you comfortable. Night was always hard because he wanted to hold you close to him, to seemingly protect you and the unborn child, along with him simply being enamored and soft in regard to you and the baby. The heat he gave off coupled with the heat from the baby could make you uncomfortably warm and hinder your sleep. 

He checked in frequently and did everything he could for you. He would give you massages and cook whatever he could that you wanted. He wasn’t a great cook, but he did what he could and you were grateful nonetheless. 

He also was enamored by the baby bump. He would softly sing songs his mother would sing him as a child and with a feather light touch trace lotus flowers on your belly. He wanted to touch it as much as he could but he was so nervous to touch, like the baby or you would shatter under his touch. You gently assured him that he could touch you and that you trusted him. 

Sometimes after long days he would come and lay his head on your lap, kiss your baby bump and just gaze up at you, his normally firey eyes soft and smoldering with love for you and the gift you’re giving him. You gently stroked his hair until he dozed off, his head gently leaning on the bump. You knew he had fire in his soul and he had deep anger, yet you knew he would never so much as raise his voice at you and the child.

Along with the nausea, the pregnancy brought with hormones that made you very horny and you wanted to jump Ash’s bones as much as possible but ash wouldn’t penetrate you in fear of harming the baby so he found ways around it. He would kiss and suck and gently bite your neck while fingering you or using a vibrator on your clit until you came or he would eat you out, his hot tongue and lips caressing and kissing and sucking your clit and slipping a finger or two into your pussy until you cried his name and your legs shook. 

It wasn’t just you wanting orgasms as much as also wanting to toy with his massive cock and his large balls at inopportune times like when he’s cooking or eating. He has had to put off meals for a few hours because while he was eating you’d sit on his thigh, facing him, slipping your hand down into his boxers to stroke his massive cock while kissing his neck and grinding your pussy on his thick and sturdy leg. You liked to wear light and loose dresses around the house and after looking down and seein you, his pregnant, loving wife, biting her lip, cheeks flushed, grinding her clothed pussy against his leg, one of her hands in his hair and the other hand around his throbbing cock. He let out a deep sigh before gently removing your dress, leaving you naked except for your panties. He cupped your breast with one hand, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive nipple making you bite back a moan. His other hand was on your lower back, supporting you. With the hand in his hair you gently brought his face down to your large breasts, swollen from the pregnancy and he gently began kissing and sucking your breasts, causing you to let out a hard and deep exhale, causing you to stroke his cock harder. His eyes widened when his sucking produced some milk. His vigor and enthusiasm picked up, making you cry out and grind harder against his leg, the nipple and clit stimulation was good enough to make you let go of his cock to press his face harder against your breast. He happily obliged, pinching your other nipple and when that breast started to drip milk he moved his lips to that one, suckling eagerly. He climaxed before you did. You weren’t even touching his cock when he did, but it didn’t stop him from cumming. You came a minute or two later, your body twitching and his lips never left your breasts but one hand was on your hip and the other on you upper back, holding you gently.

When you went into labor, Ash who had over prepared for that day had completely forgotten and when your water broke when the two of you were in the yard, he just started screaming. You couldn’t help but laugh, his eyes were so wide, a cry of anxiety and excitement ringing through the air. He almost started hyperventilating until you gently took his hand and lead him back to the house. He ran around the house, completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing while you sat on the softest chair in the house and called Parvati and Asclepius. Asclepius was there in minutes with his bag for delivering that he had had prepped since the start of the third trimester. Parvati was mostly there for moral support. Asclepius wanted as few people in the room while delivering as possible and he needed someone to keep ash from bursting into the room when you started screaming. 

Parvati wasn’t enough to hold him back from rushing to your side so Karna and Arjuna were summoned to the house as well. When the screaming got worse the brothers carried him out to the yard to keep him from destroying the the house to get to you. When it was all said and done, Parvati went and got Ash who almost broke the door to get to you. Asclepius was almost slammed into the drywall while taking the bloody towels to get washed. Tears welled in his eyes when he got to the room, seeing you holding his son. You gave him a tired, broken smile. 

‘Come here,’ you told him. ‘Say hello to your son’. He was across the room in a heartbeat, gently touching his head to yours. ‘Our son’ he reminded. His voice broke and he wrapped an arm around you and you leaned into him. After seeing how large the baby was, he understood the screaming. He was almost twice the size of a normal baby. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, overwhelmed with joy. ‘He looks like you’ you said, voice soft with fatigue and trying to not rouse the baby. ‘You can hold him’. He very carefully and gently picked up his son, he had read over a dozen books on parenting and grilled Asclepius for hours about caring for a baby. Tears gently fell from ash’s eyes and you tried to raise to wipe them but almost fell down. Parvati and the brothers entered and Parvati was gently passed the baby and Ash turned his attention to you, wrapping his arms around you and crying, your hands gently brushing away his tears. 

His voice cracked as he thanked you for blessing his life with love and blessing him with a child and for being patient with him and giving him a happy life he never expected or dreamed he would have. You gently press his head close to you and tell him that he should never thank you, for this is the life and the joy he deserves and that he and his son are truly a blessing to your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Asclepius needs a vacation after all these!


	4. SFW Dadantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Dantes as a husband/father drabbles

He sings to them in French and is so kind and sweet and protective of them. Because he knows how hard and cruel the world can be but he wants you and your children to be safe and happy and if he can shield his family from the ugliness of the world, he would do anything he can. He is so gentle and patient with his wife and his children and he does whatever he can to you. Even if it’s little like cleaning up after the kids or chores or buying things you’ve forgotten to. 

He knows you both are equals but he does feel indebted to you because of the happiness you’ve given him. You’ve given him a home, children, understanding and love, so much love and he feels that he is both undeserving of the love and happiness in this life with you but also that he could never make it up to you for the joy and warmth he feels every time you touch him. Every time you look into his eyes and every time you smile, he feels warm and it’s like life itself and he wants to make sure that you and your wonderful, perfect children that you made with him never lose that warmth 

The children always light up when he comes home and he seems to hesitate to touch them. He loves them more than life itself, yet he fears that the rage and disquiet in his core may have a negative impact on them and he feels almost unworthy to hold them. They are his children, and he knows this but he tends to think of them as YOUR children. They seem too pure, too lively, too happy to have been related to him. He did know he was the father and that they were the children he made with the woman he loves and who loves him even with his trauma. You gently assure him now and then that he can touch his children and that they love him as much as you do. When you gently point out that they look like he did before the trauma of his imprisonment and hearing that, even though he had already known this, made him shed a few tears.. 

Having children that looked up to him almost never made sense to him, but when he came home one day to see the kids in handmade capes and makeshift hats to look like his, he didn’t even hesitate when they ran up to him, laughing and crying out ‘daddy!’ for him to scoop them up and laugh with them. He would kiss their cheeks so gently because while he knew that while you didn’t fear his teeth and you kind of liked them, but he was afraid that even with a kiss he might harm one of the kids. He was always so careful, so worried when around the kids. Even when the kids begged him to rough house a little or toss them, while their pleading voices made him want to do whatever they ask so he can hear their happy giggles. He loves you with his entire being, and he loves all that you’ve given him. The children are on the top of that list. His heart melts when they smile at him and laugh. 

He would’ve never guessed that someone like him could create such happy children so he tends to believe that they’re mostly your doing but you assure him that while they’re equal parts of each of you two, in your heart you know they take after him, the soft and gentle man who was wronged in chateau d’lf.


	5. NSFW From the Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun in the sea with dantes ;)

At first when he was getting excited to be swimming with you, you felt something brush your leg, making you anxious. It happened again and your anxiety grew. He wasn’t saying anything and then you get pulled underwater and start panicking but Dantès is there with you underwater and holds your face in his hands and pressed his lips to yours. 

He kissed harder, parting your lips and your mouth flooded with salty water and his tongue slipped into your mouth. You needed air and you returned to the surface and after you got a few lungfuls of air, you returned down to him where he coiled them around you, pulling you into him. You weren't wearing goggles so you were blind down there yet he knew where you were. 

He kissed you again, as he did so, his fingers slipped to the crotch of your swimming suit, gently stroking over the fabric but making you moan either way. The water wasn’t that deep, only about 7 feet, but returning to the surface felt like such a long trip back to the surface. He didn’t need air being a servant, yet he rose to the surface with you, tentacles wrapping you against him, as he started swimming to shallower water.

When he could stand, he released the tentacles, instead holding you with one arm and his other arm stroking between your legs, making you bite your lip. 

He slid your suit to the side, letting him have better access to you, rubbing your clit with his thumb while scissoring two fingers inside of you. If there weren’t people at the beach, you would’ve moaned, especially when he began nibbling your neck with his sharp teeth. 

One of your arms was around him and the other hand was pressed onto his, showing you were enjoying yourself and wanted more. He removed his hand from inside you and tilted your head back to him, kissing you hard as two tentacles slipped inside your pussy. 

It was a good thing he was kissing you or you would’ve moaned hard for sure. You whined and writhed in his arms. He softly reminded you to not make a scene, even as the tentacles started thrusting and twisting inside you. Your breathing was heavy and your legs were shaking. The tentacles seemed to be making their own lubricant which was good because the salty water would make your natural lubricant inefficient. 

You reached down to stroke his cock but he removed your hand and assured you that he had a tentacle taking care of that right now and that you should just relax and enjoy so you obliged, even when he gently moved your bottom more so a tentacle could squirm into your asshole, catching you off guard and you started to cry out but was silenced with his lips and tongue. 

The ass tentacle was producing more lube than the other ones so within a few minutes, it was thrusting inside you with ease. The tentacles were warm, a nice contrast in the cold ocean and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You were panting and his breathing was heavy and you were relived that it seemed like no one had noticed you both. 

You moaned his name when he went back to rubbing your clit and nibbling your neck. You told him you were close and he assured you that you can come undone whenever you’d like and so you did. You buried your face in his wet chest and cried out so he dipped both of you underwater to muffle your screams, you writhing and thrashing in his arms from the orgasm.

You thought you were done when he climaxed as well, his face twitching as he tried to stay composed but his body shaking gave it away. He had other plans after that as he let you return to the surface, your legs shaking and head spinning. 

Your pussy tentacles vanished but the one in your asshole never left, and before you could ask him what was going on, you felt his tongue lick you up and down, making you shudder. He moved under you, letting you stay vertical while sitting on his shoulders, slouching you so he could eat your pussy under water a smaller tentacle with slight grooves slid inside you along with two of his fingers, his lips pressed to your click, licking and sucking it and along the folds of your womanhood. 

You squeaked, holding onto his head, fingers tangling in the underwater hair, one of his hands on your lower back, pressing you into him. 

Your slight thrashing caught the attention of some adults that were wading and talking not far from you and they made their way over to you. Your cheeks were burning and your breathing labored and you could hardly keep your eyes open and you were so anxious about him being seen you thrashed the water with your arms and your legs squeezed his head, making him smile and laugh and the laugh you could feel on your clit. 

Luckily the water was murky enough that they couldn’t see him but feeling him was enough and god could you feel him. You had to move your arms like you were treading water to avoid suspicion, but your blushing and groaning while trying to make small talk with tourists somehow didn’t seem to give it away. 

He kept stroking their legs with tentacles, trying to spook them into leaving but they laughed it off and he could tell you were getting off on the ruse. 

The trio eventually left which was good because when you though they were far enough away, you came undone again, both tentacles fucking you in tandem with his lips and tongue and fingers, your arms were around his head and you buried your face into the water as you screamed, your body shaking. 

After you came back down, he removed the tentacles, gave your pussy one last kiss and moved your bathing suit back. He surfaced by you and your arms were around your lovers neck. He kissed you with tongue again, tasting like the salty water and your juices. You told him you can’t walk right now so he carried you back. 

Later that night at the hotel, you two were getting dinner and you ran into a woman from the trio in the bathroom. She gave you a wink and told you that ‘your man can really hold his breath’ before leaving you, your face absolutely burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was SO much fun to write! there isnt enough dantes shadow tentacle smut!


	6. NSFW Chiron- First time's the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want Chiron to fuck you with his huge cock but he's been skittish about getting physical with you
> 
> DEAD DOVE DONT EAT THIS IS ABOUT GETTING FUCKED BY CHIRONS HORSE COCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of backstory, this drabble was done last night after talking w some friends about how they should make Fate/Grand Order dildo lines and how we joked about pegging our 2d husbands w their dildos so, this starts w me/reader riding Chirons to show interest

If Chiron is coy about dicking me w his horse cock at first I’ll just, masturbate w the dildo in front of him. He’d get so flustered.

At first he’d be trying to look away out of modesty and so he doesn’t show how interested he is but he just looks and can’t stop looking and watching the bulge and me making lewd faces and noises. And him shifting uncomfortably with his horse body because he can’t touch his cock in that form, his face burning.

So then i get off the dildo, give it a long lick while looking into his eyes, go to him, give him a kiss so he can taste me before I run my hand down his horse back and then run down to where he’s hard and stiff before licking up and down his shaft while he tries to muffle any noises he might make but he’s twitching and that gives away his interest.

When I suck the head he can’t help but moan and I take as much in as I can get. Not a lot in whole but he can feel me gag trying to get more in which adds to his arousal because it must mean that I like it. He wants to be touching me but in his horse form he can’t when I’m under him like this. He wants to lay down or turn to human but I won’t let him and he can’t find the words to ask so he’s stuck blushing furiously with both hands clamped over his mouth while I go to town below him.

His tail was swishing excitedly and his breathing was heavy and his legs would twitch. I crouched below him, as much of his cock that could fit in my mouth, one hand rubbing his balls, the other stroking the shaft. A shudder ran down him and he was starting to be able to say words like ‘good’ or ‘nice’. I stopped stroking his cock and instead slipped my hand between my legs, rubbing myself eagerly. He smelled so earthy and like male musk down there, I had to rub myself. 

He seemed to notice and asked with his voice cracking if I was touching myself. 

"Of course!" I replied. "You taste so good! I can’t help it." He both bucked his hips a bit and his cock jerked up, almost hitting me in the face.

"I, I’m not, are you sure about that and I mean this?" He managed to get out.

I gave his cock one last hard suck before moving from under him. I walked to his face which was beyond cute and pink and burning. He looked like he was sweating a little and like he had cried a few tears of embarrassment. I gave him a soft smile and stood on my toes to kiss him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to him and lifting me higher up to him. His breathing was shaky and his arms trembled but he held me firm. I wrapped my arms around his head and kissed him harder, letting him taste himself. I gently pulled away from the kiss, stroking one of his hot cheeks. 

"See? You taste good," I said.

His eyes were lit up but he avoided mine. I suppose it’d been a few thousand years since he had his cock sucked which should’ve been criminal. I gently lead his gaze back to mine with a gentle hand on his cheek. 

"Chi," I said firmly. "I want this. I want you. I want you like this okay?" 

A shudder ran down his body and he trembled. He covered his face with his hands but he seemed to have forgotten that he was holding me and I fell back to the ground, legs giving out and me falling on my ass. Chivalry and my well being over rode his embarrassment and he immediately helped me back to my feet. I gently pulled him back into a kiss and holding his hand, lead him to the bed.

I laid on my back, legs spread off the edge of the bed, giving him the best access to my pussy. He carefully pressed his front hooves on the bed, flinching at the noises the mattress made under him. My face was right under his horse chest and I ran my hands through his soft fur. 

"I, are you sure I don’t want to hurt you. I just, I’m," he sputtered.

I slid out from under him, standing between his front legs, holding his face in my hands before pressing kisses onto his face. He tried to cover his face again and I moved his hands to my hips which he held respectfully. 

"Chiron," I said firmly. "I am an adult woman. You are an adult male centaur. I want to have sex with you. It’ll probably hurt but I know you’ll feel good and I want this so much. If you also are attracted to me and would like to have sex with me, I’d like to do this. I want your horse cock. I want as much of you as my body can take." 

I pressed my forehead to his which was damp and hot with blush. 

"I’m, I, ah, I’m, just I haven’t had anyone like you in a few thousand years," he said sheepishly. "I don’t, I don’t want to hurt you and I. I want to do this. I, I’m just afraid and I like you a lot and I don’t want to scare you away or hurt you."

I stroked his cheek before kissing him on the lips.

"I want this, silly." I said. "I’m sure it’ll hurt, but I know it’ll be worth the pain. You’re worth some pain. Are we good?"

"Y-yeah we're good," Chiron said before I gave him another kiss and slipped back under him, on my stomach this time.

My ass and pussy hung off the bed as I was bent over it, his cock twitching against my ass as I carefully with one hand lead the head of his cock to my wet opening I gently pressed the flared head inside. He was so large already. 

"It’s okay," I said. "You can push in slowly and I’ll let you know how much I can take okay?"

"Y-yes," he said, his voice wavering and his body trembling. 

He did begin to push inside me, his hard, massive member stretching me out. It felt so good though so I wasn’t going to complain. I moaned as I reached my limit, about 2/3 of his cock fully inside me, undoubtedly leaving a bulge. I let him know that’s my limit and he stopped, seemingly using me as a cock warmer until I told him he could start moving and he did, pulling out until the head was the only thing inside before moving back in, seemingly remembering where my limit was. I couldn’t help but moan like a whore as he picked up the pace a bit, his hips bucking. I was moaning, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life. 

Chiron was having a good time too even if he was trying to hide it by covering his mouth. 

"I want to hear you," I said.

"The noises are embarrassing,’ he protested. 

"They aren’t. They mean you’re enjoying how I feel."

He seemed to enjoy that answer and he began letting himself make noises. His legs were shaking as were mine. 

"Chiron, you feel so good. You’re fucking me so good. You’re so considerate of my body," I praised, making him whimper and groan.

I could feel him getting close and his cock was twitching inside of me.

"I want your cum inside me, I want you to flood me, I want you to fill me." I told him.

I’m sure he blushed at those words yet all he said was ‘yes ma’am’ before picking up the pace even more, hips snapping before his body shuddered and he thrust deeply, sheathing his cock past my comfort limit, his balls pumping my uterus with his cum, filling me with heat and the pain and pleasure sent me over, making me scream.

Chiron was shaking and wanted to jump off of me but he stayed for a moment, until my pussy was done coaxing his seed out. When he pulled his cock out, his seed spilled out of me. He gently stepped off of the bed, inspecting me. 

"Mmmm Chi," I moaned feeling tired, content and drained as I rolled over, sliding a hand over my cum swollen abdomen. "You felt so good. I had so much fun." 

His cum kept leaking out of me and seeing it made the redness in his face spread. He gently wrapped me in a blanket. 

"I enjoyed this and you a lot," he confessed. 

"Good," I said. "I wanna do this again. And Chi?"

"Yes?" He was such an attentive partner. 

"I need you to take me to medical for a quick inspection."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it ended a bit abrupt. It was 3am when I wrapped up the drabble it and i needed to get up early to go to a greenhouse with my mother.


End file.
